Chaos Crystals
by SakurAvalon
Summary: Dr. Eggman has created a whole new creature....but when something goes wrong, the creature comes alive and takes all the Chaos Emeralds with it. So now its up to Sonic and the gang to stop 'it' But Tails seems a little....floaty.


Hello ppl and welcome to my Sonic fic. Now, this idea was totally random and just came in matter of seconds. (I know....I am spooky O.o) Anyway, this fanfic, I don't know if I'll update it every 1-2 weeks, like my InuYasha one because that one is more planned out, but I'll try to get everything I can into this first chapter. So here we go!

* * *

_The space colony ARK has been up and running for the past 5 years, getting more and more upgrades in it's technology. Scientists visit there every once in a while to do a system's check, because the ARK is what the people count on for their lives to be spared. Not only is the ARK still a research facility, but now a tracker for any danger that would befall upon Station Square. Of course.....if all else fails.....we turn to Sonic the Hedgehog._

Sonic was in his hotel room, with Tails sitting on the floor beside him, working on his laptop. Amy and Cream were in the hotel room just down the hall, while Knuckles was always out by the pool side. Shadow was always in the arcade room, wasting quarters and cussing every few minutes at dying when he was so very far in a level. Everything was normal and quiet, like it should be, until the news came on.

"Reporting live from downtown, this is your local news. We had just received important news, regarding the Chaos Emeralds. It seems that Dr. Eggman has all 7 yet again and has been doing experiments on making a whole new creature: A 2-tailed fox, just like out beloved hero, Miles Tails Prower. In doing this experiment, Dr. Eggman had lost control of his new experiment and it ended up taking all the Chaos Emeralds with it and is on the run. This is all we have for right now...stay tuned for up-dates."

Tails was shocked at hearing this. Another creature like him? Sonic was shocked as well and was pretty much speechless. The next thing they knew, Amy and Cream came bursting through the door with Knuckles right behind them.

"Did you guys hear the news?!?" Amy screamed, frightened. She went in, closed the door and rushed to Sonic's side, grabbing his arm.

"Yes....we did Amy, now get off of me!" Sonic shook her off his arm and backed away, incase she tried to grab him again.

"Tails.....are you ok?" Cream looked down at Tails, who was frozen stiff, staring at the television. "Tails....?"

Tails turned around to look at Cream. "I think I'm ok......but....." Tails turned back around, looking off into space. "With all those Chaos Emeralds......who knows what it'll do....."

"Don't sweat it, buddy," Sonic jumped off the bed and went to his friend's side. "We'll catch 'em and get those Chaos Emeralds back!" He got up and looked down the hall. "Hey...where did Shadow go?" Sonic quickly found out that no one had heard his last comment.

"Yeah!!" Amy jumped up. "We'll get 'em back! And when we do, we'll use their power to finally put the Eggman to rest!"

"I guess.....but something tells me that getting those Emeralds back....won't be that easy this time..." Tails said, worried.

Meanwhile, the 'creature' was speeding around Station Square at 120 MPH, with the Chaos Emeralds in hand. It headed straight for the ocean, getting faster and faster by the second. It got to the shoreline, but didn't stop, and skidded across the water, leaving huge water streaks shooting high enough to probably start a tidal-wave. The 'being' shot straight up into space, and headed for ARK. It burst right through the bottom of it, causing a massive hole, and landed in the central control room.

"This is the top technology? How sad," the creature said, looking around at the controls.

"So.....you're the new creation the doctor has created..." a voice from behind said.

The creature turned around. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the failed experiment, Shadow the Hedgehog,"

"I haven't shut down yet..." Shadow said back. "I'm still here....aren't I? Of course, unlike you, I'll live forever....unless the doctor has suddenly gotten smarter,"

"Look.....I'm not going to let you just stand there and insult me or my master, so I guess I'll be going then. Later, loser." 'It' took out a Chaos Emerald that Shadow had never seen before, mumbled a few words and was gone in an instant. Shadow just stood there, speechless, then smirked.

"We'll meet up again....Sapphire the Fox," He turned, used Chaos Control, and disappeared out of thin air.

* * *

So? Not bad for a first timer, if I do say so myself. And yes....Sapphire is a 2 tailed, girl fox and my own creation. MUAHAHAHA! But anyway, the story behind her is that sense Dr. Gerald Robotnik had created a hedgehog, and obviously turned to the good side, Dr. Eggman sought out of making his own creature, but wasn't going to copy the hedgehog idea. So he used the idea of the two-tailed fox that was his second worst enemy. (History wise) But, I am happy with Sapphire and I even drew a picture! ('Lisa' has already seen it) I would scan it on, but I don't think that's possible....is it? Oh well. If I can, then I will do so....maybe......if I don't forget..... .


End file.
